You and Hermione?”
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Fred and Georges birthday who can pull of this biggest shock? My 1st non cannon fic for my friends at the Twin Exchange! Thanks for the help Kara, as always I don't own the charatcers within


They had always played jokes on each other for their birthday, it was always a challenge of who would get who first, who could pull off the biggest shocker. That is why it was three am and George was not asleep but tip toeing across the boy's dormitory towards his brothers four post bed. The curtains were drawn closed and he could hear soft steady breathing through them, telling him that his brother was indeed asleep. He pulled apart the curtain slowly as to not wake him and got the shock of his life. Fred was curled apparently naked next to Lavender who also appeared to be naked. He staggered back in shock and tripped over a shoe landing hard, hands still on curtain, he fell pulling the curtain with him.

Fred and Lavender woke at the noise as did everyone else in the common room; George was still so shocked at the sight of his twin brother and his little brother's girlfriend in bed together he could not make a complete sentence. I imagined he looked a lot like a fish out of water, his mouth would not form words it was just opening and closing over and over. He heard Fred laughing but the sound was coming from in front of him and from behind. How was that possible? He turned to see Fred's face peering through the drapes on the bed behind him looked forward again and saw him in the bed with Lavender, it only took him to release he had been had one of these two could not be Fred.

"You git, I thought Ron was going to murder you." He said to the Fred behind him as he figured the one in the bed must be Ron. He doubted Ron would go along with a joke with his brother lying naked in a bed with his girlfriend.

"Took you bloody long enough, I have been waking up every two hours to drink poly juice potion and Fred tastes awful." Lavenders eyebrow shot up and Ron turned red "Erm… that came out wrong.. I meant…" He trailed off.

Lavender must have thought that Ron inability to speak was cute as she was currently snogging him. Until Fred said "Please stop that is creeping me out, I like to think my skills are a little better than your groping Ron. So George I think I win the challenge this year, because I am pretty sure whatever you were planning this trumps it."

George smiled wickedly "Oh no mate I knew exactly what was going on." He lied easily

"By the look on your face I don't think so, where's Colin when you need a picture?"

George already had an idea hatching in his head on how to get Fred back, a way that could get George to things he wanted at once, all he had to do was convince her that it was a good idea, and it was time to let people know about their relationship.

Later that morning, he sat next to her when he entered the great hall and slipped her the note he had written earlier. She smiled at him as she took and he felt the usual jolt as their skin touched.

He waited in their usually broom cupboard that afternoon hoping that she was going to meet him, she hadn't really answered, Fred and Harry had arrived before she could. He was really sick of hiding the relationship, there was no reason to anymore, Ron was with Lavender and was certainly not making an attempt at hiding it. He had worked himself into a state when the door entered and she walked in, she looked great, though he always thought that she looked great. Some described her hair as being bushy and her eyes brown ordinary, but her hair wasn't bushy just very full and her eyes were not an ordinary shade of brown, they were caramel with flakes of toffee in them, it made her sound like a dessert To him. He knew she wouldn't like to be compared to food, So he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"What was so important George?" Hermione asked

"Give me a minute and I will tell you," He said kissing her again, "Okay, was it you who gave my brother the poly juice potion?"

She looked taken a back for a second, "H…how did you?"

"Because my brother is too big of a prat to have made it himself, and you're the only witch I know that is smart enough to have made it." She blushed at the compliment and he continued, "Is there any left?"

'Yes, I kept most of it. Thought it might come in handy being best friends with Harry and Ron you never know what one might need. Why?"

"I have a plan my darling."

"Does this have anything to do with your stupid birthday jokes?"

"There not stupid and yes, do you think we can get Harry, Ginny and Colin to help us?"

"What are you planning?"

He quickly told her the plan. "Get Harry to help it should shock them all, and we kill two birds with one stone, they'll all know were together afterwards. Now we better go before we are both late for class." He finished kissing her quickly and leaving the cupboard before she could protest.

As they were getting ready for bed that night Fred said "Looks like I win, you gave up without much of a challenge."

"Our birthday isn't over until midnight will see who wins."

Just then Ginny knocked on the door as planned "Fred can you help me? Draco stuck Neville to the wall on the third floor with a permanent stick charm and he refuses to take of his robes off in front of me."

As Fred walked out George felt something brush past him and knew that Harry, Hermione and Colin had just entered the room under the invisibility cloak. As soon as the door was shut they throw it off and George kissed Hermione. Harry stood back a slightly alarmed look on his face.

"I thought you told him."

"She did mate; it's just a little strange to see." Harry said.

"Okay we need to move fast, once Fred releases Neville isn't stuck to the wall he'll know something is up." He handed Hermione the hair he had just pulled out and she added it to the potion as he gave Harry his robe to change into. They had barley finished getting everything ready Harry who know looked like George was huddled in the corner under the invisibly cloak with Colin, and Hermione was in George bed.

"Finally have you were I want you" George said teasingly and Hermione glared at him.

Harry hissed from his hiding place "I can hear you and I don't need that mental image."

Just before Fred walked in with Ron, "_This is going to be even better then I planned_," George thought. He moved the curtains just enough so that Fred would see that he was in bed.

"George that was a pretty lame joke, I hope that wasn't your payback," Fred said as he walked towards the bed. He pulled back the curtains to see Hermione sprawled across the bed, her lips locked with George's, his hands pulling her closer. He stumbled back much like George had done that morning, saw a flash and stopped. "Well that's even more lame George, using my own joke against me. " He walked to the corner were Colin and Harry were now standing revealed. "So who is snogging Hermione?"

Harry answered "George"

"You're George, so you can't be." Fred retorted.

"No I am Harry that is George," He said pointing towards the bed.

Meanwhile Ron was standing at the door with a look of utter disbelief on his face, mumbling something that sound like "You…he…you."

"Prove your George" Fred said to the George on the bed, "What did we get Ron to eat when he was three?"

"A mud pie with slugs in it, we told him it was chocolate pie. He always would eat anything."

"Merlin, you are George, You and Hermione?"

George and Hermione both shook their heads to confirm yes they were a couple. Ron meanwhile seemed to have regained his ability to speak and said loudly "I thought you liked Harry."

Everyone looked at Ron in shock.

"Where did you get an idea like that? Hermione asked shocked at the idea.

"Well you are always saying you are going to the library with Harry."

Hermione blushed "I was usually going to meet George."

They were all watching Ron for his reaction, he shrugged his shoulders and gave a look that said if you must. They all talked for several more minutes George and Hermione sitting close together, it felt good to know that all their friends knew about their relationship and was ok with it. After everyone had left George turned to Fred and said.

"You know we have to get Ron back for his little part in your joke," They both grinned and started planning.


End file.
